kingkillerfandomcom-20200214-history
Book of Secrets
This book has been mentioned thrice so far in The Kingkiller Chronicles In WMF, Kvothe finds a book titled "The Book of Secrets". "Eventually I discovered a slim volume called The Book of Secrets buried deep in the Dead Ledgers. It was an odd book: arranged like a bestiary but written like a children’s primer. It had pictures of faerie- tale creatures like ogres, trow, and dennerlings. Each entry had a picture accompanied by a short, insipid poem." Also old Cobb mentions it in his Story where Kvothe was attacked in the alley: "... so Kvothe uses a dark magic that he found in a secret book up in the university, he speaks 3 terrible secret words and calls up a demon made all of shadows..." Later on, during a story telling session in the Eld, Hespe tells the story of Jax and the Tinker. We later find out that Jax is Iax, the moon thief. "So the tinker moved on to his second pack. It held rarer things. A gear soldier that marched if you wound him. A bright set of paints with four different brushes. A book of secrets. A piece of iron that fell from the sky. . . ." Could this possibly be the same book? A later edition with much of the text altered after being in the Archives for so long? Kvothe has the assumption that someone is deliberately pruning the archives after finding either too little or conflicting information during his search for the Amyr. Kvothe finds an interesting poem about the Chandrian that makes this theory more concrete. “''The Chandrian move '' from place to place, '' ''But they never leave a trace. '' ''They hold their secrets very tight, '' ''But they never scratch and they never bite. '' ''They never fight and they never fuss. '' ''In fact they are quite nice to us. '' ''They come and they go in the blink of an eye, '' ''Like a bright bolt of lightning out of the sky.” The Slow Regard of Silent Things Auri is the central focus of this novel; deep in the underthing she has a book titled “Book of Secrets”. On the front cover we can see the moon and a burning candle. Could the “The Book of Secrets” and “Book of Secrets” be the same book? I believe it is. Further on, we see another illustration that would appear to be a bestiary. Speculation Could this be the original book that once belong to a Tinker, gambled away to Iax, the moon thief? It's possible this book contains un-edited information regarding the Chandrian. What significance does the moon have in this? There's a moon on the front cover of “Book of Secrets”, along with several illustrations of Auri looking either directly at the moon (when it's full) or hiding from the moon (when it's crescent) When the moon is full in the mortal realm, creatures from the Fae can easily traverse to the mortal realm. When the moon is crescent, neither Fae nor mortals can traverse to either realm. When the moon is gone from the mortal realm, mortals may mistakenly make their way into the Fae. Category:Objects Category:Books